A wonderful evening with MY BEE
by ENFCB
Summary: Cerita tentang Byun Baekhyun gadis cantik yang harus melayani nafsu sahabatnya Park Chanyeol karena sebuah kejadian di malam yang melelahkan./ Chanbaek/GS/ Cast akan bertambah sesuai dengan mood dan ide penulis/ Cerita di remake dari cerita berjudul malam terindah zenichi (@KayHolmeses)/kalau mau remake ijin dulu, jangan asal copas ok, aku disini perlu ide, dan idetu susah di dapat
1. chapter 1

Part 1

Seperti biasa, baekhyun memulai aktivitas hariannya di sekolah. baekhyun adalah seorang pelajar SHS yang sedang berada di kelas 3-2. baekhyun mempunyai banyak teman di sekolahnya, salah satunya chanyeol. chanyeol adalah sosok yang baik dan sangat sopan. Ia menjadi salah satu teman dekat baekhyun karena sifatnya itu. chanyeol juga merupakan pendengar yang baik.

Siang ini, tidak seperti biasanya, chanyeol mengirim pesan dan memintanya untuk bertemu di atap sekolah. Tanpa dugaan apapun, baekhyun pun menuju atap sekolah untuk menemui chanyeol. Sesampai di atap sekolah, baekhyun pun bergegas mencari keberadaan chanyeol. Tetapi baekhyun tidak dapat menemukannya. Lalu baekhyun pun menghubungi ponsel chanyeol. Tapi lagi-lagi nomornya terus saja tidak tersambung.

baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas dan mencari chanyeol di ruang kelasnya. Tetapi entah mengapa, pintu menuju atap yang tadi dilaluinya tiba-tiba terkunci. 'Sial, itu adalah satu-satunya pintu menuju ke sekolah kembali' Rutuk baekhyun dalam hati.

"hey! Siapapun yang ada di dalam tolong aku! Aku terkunci"

"hey!!!!" sambil mengetuk ngetuk pintu, karena kelelahan akhirnya baekhyun pun duduk bersandar di pintu, tanpa dia sadar dia tertidur di atap sekolah karna kelelahan….. baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari bahwa hari telah malam. Dia mendengar ada suara yang memanggil namanya di dalam sana.

"chanyeol? Apa itu kau?"

"ya ini aku baek, tunggu sebentar aku akan buka pintunya dulu" setelah pintu terbuka baekhyun langsung memeluk chanyeol, dan chanyeol pun membalas pelukannya.

"baek kenapa bisa au terunci di atap?"

"aku disini untuk menemuimu, kau kan yang meminta aku untuk datang kesini menemuimu?"

"maaf tadi pagi handphone ku sempat hilang, dan aku tidak tau siapa yang mengirim pesan itu" seru chanyeol menyesal

"tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tau bahwa aku ada di sini??"

"sebenarnya bibi byun menanyakan kau padaku, dan dia bilang bahwa dia akan pergi ke daegu mengunjungi nenek mu dan akan tinggal untuk sebulan disana karna nenek mu sedang sakit, tadinya dia ingin berpamitan dulu padamu, tapi karna kau belum pulan jadi dia meminta bantuan padaku untuk mencari mu dan memberitahu tentang pesan ini"

"ohh, baiklah tidak apa apa, nanti aku akan telepon omma, ayo sekarang kita pulang aku sudah lapar dari tadi siang aku belum makan apapun" ajak nya sambil menarik tangan chanyeol

"aku ingin mengambil dulu buku di loker ku baek, tapi jika kau lapar aku membawa roti kau mau?" sambil mengeluarkan roti di dalam tas yang ia bawa dan memberikan nya bada baekhyun

Dengan mata yang berbinar baekhyun menerima roti yang di berikan chanyeol "terimaksih yeol, wah roti selai stawbarry kesukaan ku" mereka pu berjalan ke loker. Sesampainya di sana chanyeol mengambil bukunya

"apa kau haus ada air di loker ku jika kau ingin minum?" sambil memberikan air yang ada di loker, baekhyun meminumnya sampai tidak tersisa sedikit pun

"ahh, aku kenyang, ayo pulang ini sudah malam" "baiklah ayo" tapi namun belum sempat mereka beranjak dari situ, seseorang sedang bergerak menuju mereka. Sepertinya itu satpam yang tengah berpatroli mengecek ruangan. Mereke pun bersembunyi kedalam loker yang terbuka di dekat mereka. Karna tempatnya sangat sempit membuat mereka berdiri sangat rapat, hal ini membuat chanyeol menegang, begitu pula dengan baekhyun , terlebih baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya, ia merasa kepanasan, 'mungkin efek dari loker yang sempit' pikirnya, dadanya yang menempel pada tubuh chanyeol membuat nya merasa terangsang, bergerak sedikit saja itu akan membuatnya lebih terangsang lagi.

Tapi mereka berdua tetap diam, karena satpam itu berada tepat did pan loker yang sedang mereka jadikan tempat persembunyian. Setelah satpam itu mereka merasa lega, dan saat baekhyun ingin keluar, pintu loker tidak bisa terbuka, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membukanya tapi tetap tidak bisa, dia terus bergerak, tapi tiba tiba chanyeol menciumnya dan membuat dia berhenti bergerak.

Mulanay ciuman itu hanya sebatas menempel bibir saja tapi lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman yang panas dan menuntut, chanyeol terus melumat bibir baekhyun bergatian, dia bermain dengan lidah nya menggigit sedikit bibir bawah baekhyun, dan usahanya berhasil membuat bibir baekhyun terbuka karna kesakiatan tanpa menunggu lama dia memasukan lidah nya dan mengabsen semua bagian yang ada di dalam mulut bakhyun tanpa terlewat sedikitpun, membuat saliva mereka bertukar dan menetes di sudut bibir baekhyun, tanpa sadar tubuh baekhyun bergetar karena terangsang, dan semakin terangsang.

Tanpa menghentikan ciumannya, chanyeol mengelus bagian belakan tubuh baekhyun, bergerak maju kedepan membuka semua kancing seragamnya, mengambil gunting kecil yang ada di sakunya lalu menggunting bra milik bakhyun sampai kedua payudara itu terlihat, karna terkejut baekhyun menarik diri sampai ciuman mereka terlepas dan emmperlihatkan benang saliva, entah itu milik siapa.

"apa yang kau lakuakan yeol?"

"jangan pura pura menolak baek, seluruh tubuhmu telah terangsang, dan sekarang kau akan berlagak mempertahankan harga dirimu?"

"apa yang kau maksud yeol aku tidak mengerti?" karna memang baekhyun tidak mengerti arah pembicaran chanyeol.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan baekhyun,chanyeol mengambil kegua pergelangan tangan baekhyun dan menahannya di belakang kepala dan mengambil tali yang telah ia siapkan di dalam saku celana nya dan mengikat tangan baekhyun dengan tali tersebut,mengingat loker tersebut sempit, baekhyun tidak dapat bergerak apa lagi menghindar.

"apa yang kau lakukan yeol? Lepaskan aku!"

Tangan chanyeol mulai mengelus perut rata baekhyun dengan lembut, tanpa sadar penis chanyeol tambah mengeras di bawah sana , dan mengenai bagian intim baekhyun, baekhyun merasakan ada benda menonjol yang menyentul kewanitaan nya, dia tau benda apa itu, dia hanya berharap pintu loker itu cepat terbuka dan dia dapat bebas pergi dari sini.tangan chanyeol naik keatas menangkup payudara baekhyun dengan tangan nya dan mulai meremas payudara itu, baekhyun semakin terangsang dan tanpa sadar mulai mendesah.

"ahh… uhmm… engghh… ahh…"

Desahan ringan terdengar dari isi loker itu, chanyeol semakin lincah meremas dan memainkan puting baekhyun hingga putting itu makin tegang, dan itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan di mata chanyeol, chanyeol terus melakukan aksi meremasnya semakin liar dan membuat baekhyun hamper kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"ahh… chann.. ahh.. yeolh… jangan ahhh.. lakukan.. ahhh.."

Desahan baekhyun semakin menggairahkan, satu tangan chanyeol mulai turun kebawah meremas vagina baekhyun dari luar celana dalam nya, membuat baekhyun bergetar hebat, sedangkan tangan satunya mengambil gunting yang tadi dia pakai untuk menggunting bra baekhyun, diapun menggunting celana dalam beakhyun, hingga vagina baekhyun hanya terhalang oleh rok yang dia pakai, dinaikan rok tersebut ke atas oleh chanyeol menampilakan vagina baekhyun yang mulus dan bersih, dia memasuakn satu jari kedalam vagina baekhyun, baekhyun terlonjak, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apoa karna tangan yang masih di ikat dan ruangan yang sempit, chanyeol mulai menggerakan jarinya, mengobrak abrikan semua yang ada di dalam vagian baekhyun, baekhyun terus mendesah, dan dia mendapatkan organism pertamanya.

"ahhhhhhh…. Channn… yeolhhh…!!!" "hosh hosh hosh" nafas baekhyun terengah engah setelah mendapat organism pertama baginya.

"sepertinya untuk membuat mu organism cukup mudah ya bee, buktinya hanya denagn satu jari ku saja kau sudah ku buat organisme" chanyeol tertawa mengejek saat melihat ekspresi nikmat milik baekhyun.

"chanyeol, aku mohon lepaskan aku, dan hentikan ini!" pintanya dengan sangat memelas.

"apa kau lelah bee? Tentu saja tidak. Aku yakin kau kuat menjalani ronde berikutnya dan seterusnya, karna aku telah memasukan obat perangsang denagn dosis cukup tinggi kedalam roti dan minuman yang kau makan tadi, bahkan aku yakin obat ini akan bertahan hinga 3 sampai 4 jam" jelas chanyeol denagn seringai di wajahnya.

"apa kau bilang? Jadi kau telah merencanakan ini yeol?"

"jangan banyak berbicara, nikmati saja ini bee"


	2. chapter 2

Part 2

Chanyeol membuka resleting nya, dan dapat terlihat penis yang menggembung dank eras yang masih terhalangi oleh celana dalam, chanyeol mengeluarka penisnya, yang telah berdiri tegak diantara selangkang baekhyun, chanyeol memposisikan penisnya di depan vagian baekhyun dan mencoba memasuakan kedalam vagina baekhyun. Agak sulit memang karna ini yang pertama bagi baekhyun . sedikit bemi sedikit menekan penisnya agar masuk ke dalam vagiana baekhyun, semakin dalam cajnyeol memasukan penisnya, semakin keras juga, rintihan bercampur desahan yang di keluarkan baekhyun.

"ahkk appo… chan.. kumohon berhenti ahkk, lepaskan ini ahkk..appo…"

Karena tidak tahan akhirnya chanyeol menghentakan penisnya, agar masuk semprna kedalam lubang vagina baekhyun "ahkk.. appo.. hiks..hiks.. ahh.." baekhyun mendesah sambil menangis, darah keperawanan baekhyun mengalir di paha nya.

"ahh….. baek vaginamu sangat rapat dan bee. Dan itu menjepit penisku ahh…" chanyeol mendiamkan penis nya didalam vagina baekhyun agar dia terbias, setelah tidak mendengar isakan daribaekhyun, chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina baekhyun, dengan pelan, sedikit lebih cepat, dan bahkan sekarang menjadi brutal.

"ahh… ahh… channn… ahh.. yeollll… ahh…" desahan yang terdengar oleh chanyeol membuat nya semakin brutal.

"ahh… channn… ku.. ahh.. mo… honn.. ahh… hen.. ahh... ti…. Kaaaaanhhhhhhhh…" pintanya saat dia organisme untuk kedua kalinya, tapi chanyeol belum ada tanda untuk menghentikan permainan ini.

"kau piker aku akan berhenti, setelah kau meraih kenikmatan mu? Bahkan aku belum meraih kenikmatan untuku sendiri, tidak akan. Aku tidak akan berhenti karena kau sudah sangat mengharapkan hal ini dari dulu, karna aku sangat menginginkan mu ahh ahh ahh"

"ahh.. channn… ahh.. ahh.."

"ahh ini sangat nikmat bee… ahh, aku ingin menyetubuhi mu setiap hari ahh"

"ahhhh…. Hen… ahhh.. tikan…. Ahh ahhh…" baekhyun coba melawan.

"jangan di lawan, nikmati saja, karna sebentar lagi aku akan sampai, apa kau juga akan sampai untuk yang ketiga kalinya?"

"ahhh.. chan aku… aku… ahhhh… ahh.. ahh…"

"sepertinya kau tidak bisa mengungkapkan kenikmatan mu dengan kata kata, sudah kubilang kau akan menyukainya"

"ahh aku.. ahh… ti… ahh … dak… ahhh ahh ahh ahh… "

Chanyeol akan mencapai puncaknya, tapi dia menahan nya agar lebih nikmat, chanyeol merasakan penisnya terjepit bertanda bahwa baekhyun akan segera sampai

"ahh… channn.. aku…"

"bersama bee"

"AHHHH/AHHHH BEE" seru mereka berbarengan, chanyeol mengeluarkan seperma yang sangat banyak di vagina baekhyun sampai vagina itu tidak dapat menampung seperma chanyeol dan akhirnya meluber dan ke paha baekhyun, seperma itu tercampur dengan darah keperawanan baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun terengah engeh, sebenarnya chanyeol ingin mendapat satu rode ronde lagi di dalam loker ini, tapi melihat kondisi loker yang sudah berantakan akibat persetubuhan mereka, akhirnya chanyeol memilih untuk keluar.

Krietttt

Pintu loker terbuka, chanyeol membaringkan baekhyun di depan loker tersebut dan melepas ikatan di tangan baekhyun, dengan keadaan semua kancing baju terbuak, payudara yang sudah tidak tertutupi bra, rok yang naik ke atas memperlihatkan vagina baekhyun yang merah yang tidak tertutupi oleh apapun karna celana dalamnya yang telah di robek chanyeol , dan juga seperma masih mengalir keluar karna saking banyaknya dan tidak bisa tertampung, chanyeol tersenyum melihat itu. Baekhyun. Yang sudah lama dia suka dari saat mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, akhirnya dia bisa dia miliki dan menyetubuhinya malam ini.

Chanyeol mengambil kamera didalam loker miliknya dan memotret tubuh baekhyun dengan berbagai pose, menarik putting nya dan memotretnya, bahkan di memotret juga vagina baekhyun. Dia mengangkangkan kaki bakhyun dan menekuknya, hingga vagina nya terlihat dengan jelas, lalu di meremas payudara baekhyun dengan keras, menciptakan kedua payudara itu memerah, memcium payudara itu dan memberikan banyak tanda kepemilikan, dan juga membuat tanda kepemilikan di perut rata baekhyun, mencium selangkang baekhyun dan memberinya tanda juga, setelah puas chanyeol memotret baekhyun kembali. Melihat keadaan baekhyun sekarang membuatnya kembali terangsang.

Karena baekhyun masih kelelahan chanyeol menggendong dan membawa baekhyun ke ruang aula, baekhyun yang sudah sedikit pulih dari rasa lelahnya menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada di aula.

"apa yang sedang kau lakuakan chan?"

"kau piker aku hanya akan puan dengan persetubuahn di dalam loker itu? Itu bahkan tidak memuaskan ku sam sekali"

Dengan cepat chanyeol melepas baju seragam dan rok baekhyun hingga baekhyun berada dalam kondisi full naked.chanyeol yang melihat itu semakin bergairah dan langsung menurunkan celana beserta celana dalamnya, ia menyetubuhi kembali baekhyun hingga membuat baekhyun tidak berdaya.

Setelah hampi setengah jam menyetubuhi baekhyun di aula chanyeol membawa baekhyun ke ruang olah raga tepat nya kolam renang, chanyeol menyuruh baekhyun naik ke papan loncat indah di tingkat paling tinggi dan baekhyun hanya mampu menuruti semua perintah sahabatnya tersebut, chanyeol menyetubuhi baekhyun di papan loncat indah hingga chanyol meraih 2 kali organisme, lalu chanyeol menuntun baekhyun untuk masuk kekolam renang, dan chanyeol kembali menyetubuhinya di dalam kolam renang, setelah chanyeol meraih puncaknya dia naik ke atas dan memberiakn baju kepada baekhyun.

"pakai ini dan ayo kita pulang, ini sudah jam 10"

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi baekhyun, dia akhirnya memakai baju yang di berikan baekhyun tanpa mengenakan pakaian dalam, karena pakaian dalam baekhyun telah di gunting chanyeol saat di loker tadi, chanyeol memberikan sebuah lingerie dengan rok yang sangat mini dan hanya mampu menutupi atu jari di bawah pangkal paha ditambah dengan renda yang panjangnya hanya 3 jari saja. Dan bagian atas yang hanya mampu menutupi bagian depan saja, dan lagi belahan payudara yang terlihat dan putting yang terlihat jelas karena di bagian payudara menggunakan bahan rendadan satu tali yang yang mengait di leher. Dan satu tali yang mengait di punggungnya.

Baekhyun yakin jika ada orang yang melihat, pasti bisa langsung mengetahui ukuran payudara baekhyun, dan jika dia menungging pasti pantatnya akan langsung terlihat, aplagi dia tidak memakai celana dalam.

"chan… apa tidak ada pakaian lain,ini terlalu terbuka dan lagi aku tidak memakai pakaian dalam"

"tidak ada, jika kau tidak mau kau bisa melepasnya, dan kau pulang dengan keadaan telanjang?"

"tidak aku tidak mau, aku akan memakai ini saja"

"bagus kalau begitu, dank au harus memakai ini" chanyeol memberiakan sebuah benda seperti sebuah G-string

"apa itu chan?" Tanya baekhyun

"ini akan menutupi vaginamu, dan namanya adalah vibrator, dia dapat bergetar jika aku suruh, adi nikmati saja getaran nya" jawab chanyeol sambil memasukan vibrator itu kedalam vagina bakhyun,

"tapi pantat ku masih keliatan chan, ini hanya menutupi bagian depan saja"

"tidak apa dari pada kau tidak pakai penutup di depan, sekarang ayo kita pulang ini sudah jam 10"


	3. chapter 3

Part 3

Chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan dari sekolah menuju rumah baekhyun, perjalanan di tempuh dengan waktu satu jam. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka menaiki bis, tetapi chanyeol ingin membuat baekhyun lebih terangsang di perjalanan ini

"apa kau menyukai sensasi nya bee?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menyentuh vibrator itu

"apa ini getaran yang kau maksud tadi? Tapia aku merasa sedikit geli karena benda ini bergesekan dengan vagina ku saat aku berjalan"

"bukan itu getaran yang aku maksud, tapi bisa juga di artikan seperti itu" chanyeol tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang baekhyun sambil menegelus kulitnya yang lembut

"chan apa kau akan menyebarkan foto yang kau ambil tadi?"

"jika kau menuruti perkataan ku aku tidak akan menyebarkannya?"

"emm maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan sebuah bungkusan di dalam tasnya dan memberikan kepada baekhyun, baekhyun membukanya dan melihat ad satu benda seperti yang terpasang di vaginanya, dan 2 benda panjang seperti ekor kucing dan ekor kelinci, beberapa baju yang berbahan renda, satu benda panjang seperti penis, 1 buah bola keci (gagbal)*maaf kalau salah nulis, bando kelinci dan kucing, 3 buah bra, dan satu botol obat.

"untuk apa semua ini chan?"

"dengarkan aku, kau harus minum obat ini setiap pagi, dan juga membawa obat ini ke mna mna"

"tapi obat apa ini dan untuk apa?"

"itu obat perangsang' kau piker aku akan berhenti sampai disini? Ohh tidak aku sudah menunggu waktu yang lama untuk ini?" bakhyun melongo dengan jawaban dari chanyeol " Ttt.. tapi.."

"tidak ada tapi tapian atau kau mau aku menyebarkan foto yang tadi?" baekhyun langsung menggeleng "baiklah.." jawabnya pasrah " chanyeol kemudian menunjuk benda seperti yang terpasang di vagina baekhyun dan juga bra "dan kau harus menggunakan ini setiap hari"

"tapi nanti pantatku bisa keliatan yeol, dan aku sudah memiliki bra di rumah" jawabnya "kau bisa memakai ini terlebih dahulu baru kau pakai celana dalam mengerti? Dan untuk branya kau harus memakai yang itu buakan yang ada di rumah mu mengerti?" baekhyun hanya pasrah sambil mengangguk,

"dan untuk yang lain kau hanya perlu menyimpan itu di lemarimu" baekhyun kembali menganguk

"tapi bagai mana kalau akau hamil, kita masih sekoalah chan?"

"kau tenang saja kau tidak akan hamil, karena obat perangsang itu juga menagndung obat pencegah hamil di dalam nya jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, sekarang kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita"chanyeol berjalan lebih cepat dari baekhyun dia mengambil remote penegdali dari saku celananya dan menghidupkan nya denagn kecepatan rendah.

"AHHH…." Baekhyun terkejut bukan main ia langsung memegang selangkangnya dan merapatkan ke2 kakinya

"kau terangsang??" chanyeol tertawa

"ap..ppaaa… ahhh…. Iii..niii..yyya..nggg,"

"ya bee ini yang aku maksud dengan getaran hahahahaha"potong chanyeol smabil tertawa puas "kita harus pulang, dan mulailah berjalan bee"

Sambil berjalan chanyeol terus menaikan kecepatan vibrator itu sampai kecepatan yang paling tinggi. Baekhyun sebisa mungking menahan rangsangan pada vagina nya. Ia sangat terangsang hingga membuat ia sulit berjalan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendesah karena organisme nya, dia sangat lelah kakinya sudah tidak kuat, baekhyunpun ambruk di tengah jalan.*ceritanya jalan nya sepi ya*

"aaaakkkuuu…. Ahhh… tiiiiidak ahh…kkkkuat ahh… lllllagihhh… channn ahhhh…" baekhyun berkata dengan bergetar dan mendesah

"baiklah jika kau tidak kuat lagia aku akan menggendongmu. Dan tentunya aku tidak akan mematikan getarannya, dan aku akan mengambil jalan memutar agar kau lebih terangsang lagi" chanyeol merasa sangat puas rencana nya telah berhasil dengan sangat sempurna, baekhyun yang sudah ada di bawah kendalinya, dan ia begitu menikmati wajah baekhyun yang sudah yang harus menahan rangsangan seperti saat ini.

Chanyeol menggendong baekhyun ala bridal style, baek merangkul lehel chanyeol untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Baekhyun sedikit bersukur chanyeol menggendong baekhyun di depan bukan di belakang, jika saja ia di gendong di belakang sudah di pastikan bahwa pantat dan lubang vaginanya akan terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

Vibrator di vaginanya tidak berhenti bergetar, chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyumnya melihat baek yag begitu sangat berusaha menahan desahannya, baek makin mengeratkan pegangan pada leher chanyeol, deru nafas baek yang terdengar jelas di telinga chanyeol , membuat penis chanyeol mengeras dan menonjol di balik celana nya, baek semakin bergetar hebat untuk organisme yang entah sudah berapa kali, chanyeol menurunkan kecepatan vibratornya dan mulai merangsang baek dengan kata kata panas yang di tujukan kepadanya.

"apa vaginamu sudah sangat terangsang sekarang? Aku rasa iya, kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya bee"

"aku tidak menikmatinya, kau yang memaksaku melakukan nya chan"

"kalau kau tidak menikmatinya kau tidak akan organisme hanya karena aku memasukan satu jari ku kedalam vaginamu di loker tadi bee?"

"itu karna obat yang kau masukan"

"jika ada orang yang melihat tubuhmu mereka akan berpikir bagai mna cara untuk meniduri mu, dan hal yang mudah untuk menidurimu, kau hanya tinggal mengirim sms untuk menemui ku di atap, lalu pura pura menyelamatkan mu dan memberikan makanan yang telah kau campur obat perangsang di dalam nya"

"jadi kau telah merencanakan ini chan"

"ya aku memang telah merencanakan ini, karena aku sangat menginginkan dirimu dan juga tubuh mu ini. Kita sudah sampai" chanyeol menurunkan baekhyun di depan halama rumah nya

"kau ingin aku mengetarmu ke depan pintu, lalu sebagai imbalannya kau memberikan 1 ronde kepadaku atau berjalan sendiri?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menyeringai

"tidak perlu aku bisa berjalan sendiri"

"baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa bee" chanyeol mencium baekhyun melumatnya sedikit lalu pergi menuju rumah nya yang ada di samping rumah baek.

Setelah chanyeol pergi baekhyun berjanlan menuju rumahnya, tapi baru 3 langkah dia merasakan getaran hebat kembali di dalam vaginanya, jarak dia menuju pintu adalah 100 meter, baekhyun tidak kuat untuk tidak mendesah dia terus berusaha berjalan ke rumah nya, setelah masuk kedalam rumah dia berusaha menaiki tangga untuk pergi kekamarnya, setelah sampai dia menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi, dia merasa sedikit lega karena getaran di vagina nya kembali berhenti.dia melepaskan baju yang ia pakai dan juga vibrator yang bersarang di vaginanya. Dia berendam. Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk dia menyelesaikan mandinya.

Baekhyun prov:

Jam sudah menunjukan jam setengah 12, dan ada yang memencet bel rumahku, aku turun ke bawah masih menggunakan baju handuk, saat aku membuka pintu aku melihat bibi park (ibu chanyeol) bersama chanyeol.

"ahh bibi ada apa kemari, mau masuk dulu? Maaf kan aku aku baru selesai mandi"

"bibi hanya ingin mengantarkan makanan saja nak, ibumu menitipkan mu pada bibi, tidak usah nak, tidak apa karna bibi hnya sebentar disini" kata bibi park sambil memberikan sebuah kotak makanan kepadaku dan aku menerimanya dengan senyum

Baekhyun prov end

"bibi khawatir padamu karna tinggal di sini sendirian jadi bibi berfikir untuk menyuruh chanyeol menginap disini takut ada apa apa soalnya, lagian besok libur kan?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya " ahh iya bi besok dan lusa libur kan akhir pekan"

"tidak apa kan kalau chanyeol menginap? dia bisa tidur di kamar tamu"

Baekhyun rau tapi karna tidak enak dengan bibi park akhirnya dim eng iya kan saja. Bibi park pulang dan chanyeol masuk kerumah ku dan mengunci pintu, baekhyun akan kedapur untuk menyimpan makanan nya terlebih dahulu, karena dia akan menggati pakaian nya, tapi tangan chanyeol mencekalnya

"biarkan kau tidak perlu menggati baju, makan saja sekarang di sini" titah nya

"tapi chan…" "kau ingin aku menyebar foto mu?" baekhyun menggeleng "tidak"

"kalau begitu makan sekarang" akhirnya baekhyun hanya mampu menuruti nya saja

Setelah selesai makan baekhyun pergi kekamarnya, dan di ikuti oleh chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan nya, sampainya di kamar baekhyun menutup pintu, tetapi di tahan oleh kaki seseorang yang tidak lain adalah chanyeol, chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar menutup pintu dan tidak lupa menguncinya.

"mau apa kau masuk kekamarku chan? Kamar mu ada di sebelah!"

"tapi akau ingin tidur di sini, bagaimna dong?"

"tapi chan…." "diam saja kalau tidak aku akan menyebarkan foto mu" baekhyun seketika bungkam, chanyeol mendekati baekhyun dan baekhyun terus mundur sampai badannya membentur tembok kamarnya, chanyeol meneyeringai dan…………….

TBC

Sorry for typo


	4. chapter 4

Typo bertebaran

Maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama, dan maaf juga karna cerita ini baru beres jadi saya baru up, saya usahakan kalau ga banyak tugas di sekolah up nya cepet deh *maklum kelas 12* jadi mohon untuk bersabar ya

sebelumnya

"tapi chan…." "diam saja kalau tidak aku akan menyebarkan foto mu" baekhyun seketika bungkam, chanyeol mendekati baekhyun dan baekhyun terus mundur sampai badannya membentur tembok kamarnya, chanyeol meneyeringai dan…………….

Part 4……

"kemarikan bingkisan yang aku beriakan tadi" baekhyun langsung bernafas lega, baekhyun mengambil box yang tadi di berikan chanyeol dalam lemarinya, lalu memberikannya kepada chanyeol, chanyeol membukanya, dna mengambil salah satu baju berenda, dan memberikan nya kepada baekhyun, baekhyun mengambil baju itu lalu bertanya "untuk apa ini?" "pakai baju itu untuk tidur" baekhyun langsung melotot.

Bagaimna tidak baju itu, ahh maaf bukan baju tapi lingerie yang bakan jauh lebih sexy dari yang ia pakai tadi, "dan jangan pakai pakaian dalam" sambung chanyeol, baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memakai baju itu.

Setelah selesai baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menutup vagina dan payudaranya dengan tangan, dan menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang duduk di kasurnya, chanyeol menyikap tanagn baekhyun yang menghalangi asset berharga milik baekhyun "tak usah menghalanginya, aku bahkan sudah pernah melihat semuanya" kata chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

Dia mengambil benda seperti ekor kelinci di dalam box itu(vibrator) "sekarang berbalik" perintah chanyeol, baekhyun berbalik chanyeol menyikap tali yang menghalangi lbang anal baekhyun dan memasukan vibrator itu kedalam liang anal baekhyun sekali hentakan "AHHKKKK……" teriakbaekhyun kesakitan.

Chanyeol berdiri lalu memutari baekhyun "kau cantik bee" katanya membuat baekhyun merona, chanyeol lalu mengambil bando kelinci dan memasangkan di kepala baekhyun dan melepaskan ikatan rambut baekhyun, membuat baekhyun berkali kali lipat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya, menurut pandangan chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil satu botol krcil cairan dan satu buah suntikan baru di saku celananya "makan obat yang tadi aku berikan" perintah chanyeol pada baekhyun, yang bisa baekhyun lakukan hanyalah patuh pada perintah chanyeol, baekhyun mengambil obat tu lalu meminumnya, "sekarang kemarilah" baekhyun lalu menghampiri chanyeol. Dia melihat chanyeol membuka suntikan lalu memasukan kedalam botol berisi cairan itu lalu memindahkan semua cairan yang ada di dalam botol itu kedalam suntikan.

"apa yang akan kau lalukan chan??" Tanya baekhyun

Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun lalu menyeringai "memasukan semua cairan ini kedalam tubuhmu sayang agar kau lebih menggairahkan" "tapi cairan apa itu?" tanpa menjawab chanyeol memegang tangan baekhyun lalu menyuntikan cairan itu kedalam tubuh baekhyun, baekhyun langsung meringis.

Chanyeol lalu membaringkan tubuh baekhyun di ranjang miliknya mengambil tali lalu mengikat kedua lengan baekhyun di kepala ranjang "chan kau mau apa lagi?" "nikmati saja sayang jangan terlalu takut, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan kembali" tidak lupa juga chanyeol mengikat kaki baekhyun di kedua sisi ranjang yang berakibat, baekhyun tidur terlentang dengan kaki yang mengangkang, chanyeol mengambil sebuah bra di dalam kotak yang tadi ia berikan pada baekhyun memasangkannya pada baekhyun, mengambil sebuah vibrator dan memasukan kedalam vagina baekhyun dengan kasar membuat baekhyun menjerit kesakitan.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi depan ranjang baekhyun, mengeluarkan 3 benda kutak lalu memencet ketiga tombol tersebut, membuat kedua vibrator itu bergetar hebat di dalam lubang anal dan vagina baekhyun, tidaklupa vibrator husus payudara yang juga bergetar tidak kalah kencang, baekhyun langsung memekik dan mendesah.

Skip

Sudah satu jam chanyeol terus memperhatikan baekhyun yanga terus terangsang, karena benda bergetar yang ada dalam tubuhnya dan cairan yang ia masukan kedalam tubuh baekhyun, entah telah berapa kali baekhyun mendapat orgasme nya, karna tidak tahan melihat baekhyun chanyeol lalu menghampirinya merobek pakaian baekhyun mencabut vibrator yang ada dalam vagina baekhyun, hingga baekhyun telanjang bulat, chanyeol meliha baekhyun yang terengah engah, dan mata sayu yang menatapnya, membuat chanyeol makin bernafsu, karna tidak tahan chanyeol membuka semua pakaian hingga dia juga full naked, dan langsung memasukan penisnya sekali hentakan kedalam vagina baekhyun, lalu meulai memaju munduekan penisnya dengan brutal

*skip aja ya ga kuat nulisnya*

Sekarang sudah menunjukan jam 6 pagi tapi chanyeol masih belum berhenti walaupun baekhyun sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan, entah sudah berapa kali chanyeol menyemburkan spermanay didalam vagina baekhyun, hingga saat chanyeol dan baekhyun mencapai orgasmenya yang entah keberapa, baekhyun langsung berbaring karena lemas hingga penyatuan mereka terlepas,chanyeol lalu melihat handphone nya yang berdering, dan menampilkan bahwa ibunya menefon, lalu dia mengangkatnya

"hallo, ada apa eomma?" "eoh chan apa baekhyun sudah bangun?" "belum eomma dia belum bangun" "eoh baiklah, cepat pulang, dan bawakan makanan ini untuk baekhyun, temani dia makan saja di rumahnya, eomma dan appa akan pergi keluar dan akan pulang nanti malam, jikan kalian ingin makan siang nanti kau hanya perlu menghangatkan makanan yang emma simpan di lemari es, mengerti?" "baik eomma aku mengerti, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang" "baiklah eomma akan berangkat jaga baekhyun baik baik ya" "baik eomma, eomma hati hati di jalan ya" "baiklah chan" sambungan terputus lalu chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang masih tertidur, dia memutuskan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan pulang untuk mengembil makanan untuk baekhyun dan dirinya

TBC

Maaf ya kalau kurang panjang dan hot, apalagi nc nya di skip, tapi ge janji untuk yang minggu depan pasti lebih hot lah bakalan ada sehun, jogin, sama kris juga lohh hehehe

Tapi masih belum pasti upnya kapan tapi kalau dukungan kalian banyak di ff ini diusahain update cepet deh

Terimakasih - GE


	5. chapter 5

Skip, di hari senin...

Keluarga park sedang menikmati sarapan nya, tapi dengan suasana baru karna disana ada byun Baekhyun anak dari tetangga sekaligus sahabat mereka, sedang ikut sarapan karena orang tuanya masih belum pulang.

Setelah beres sarapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pamit untuk kesekolah

Diperjalanan "baek kau sudah makan obat yang aku berikan kemarin?" "Aku belum meminumnya" jawab Baekhyun "lalu kau pakai vibrator yang aku suruh pakai, juga branya?" "Maaf aku juga tidak memakainya" jawabnya lagi sambil menunduk, raut wajah Chanyeol kelihatan merah menahan marah, "aku sudah tau kau pasti tidak akan memakainya, dan aku akan memberikan hukuman yang setimpal untuk itu" Baekhyun mulai ketakutan, alasan dia tidak memakai dan memakan apa yang disuruh chanyeol, karena hari sabtu dan minggu dia di hajar habis habisan, bahkan tidak ada waktu istirahat, waktu istirahat yang dia dapat hanya saat makan dan minggu malam tadi, bahkan sampai dia tidak bisa jalan, untuk berjalan saat ini saja dia harus menahan rasa sakit di selangkangnya.

Skip di sekolah

Semua murid di kelas sedang mengerjakan tugas bahasa yang mereka dapat, tidak terkecuali Baekhyun, karena guru song sedang ada rapat dengan guru lain, tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol tangan kanan dia gunakan untuk menulis sedangkan tangan kirinya dia masukan kedalam rok yang Baekhyun pakai, dia meraba raba vagina baekhyun dari luar celana dalamnya.

Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun? Dia sedang mencoba menahan desahan nya, dan tetap terus mengerjakan tugas nya.

"Chan... kumohon jangan lakukan ini apalagi di dalam kelas" "kalau kau mau aku berhenti lepas celana dalam mu bee" perintah chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung melotot dan menggeleng menandakan dia tidak mau melakukan nya "baiklah jika kami tidak mau melakukan nya aku akan memasukan jariku kedalam sarangnya" jawab chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

Chanyeol langsung memasukan 3 jari sekaligus kedalam vagina Baekhyun membuat baekhyun menjerit "ahhkkkk..." dan alhasil semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, di balas senyum canggung oleh Baekhyun, setelah semua mata tidak tertuju pada mereka lagi chanyeol langsung menggerakan jarinya di dalam vagina baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun haris menahan desahannya karena tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kkkk... kumohon chan...ber...henti" "lepas celana dalammu baru aku akan berhenti memainkan vaginamu" "bbbbbaik lah, ttapi berhenti dahulu baru aku lepaskan" chanyeol menyeringai lalu mengeluarkan jarinya yang ada di vagina Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan celana dalam nya lalu memasukan kedalam tas nya, chanyeol melihat kebelakan dan kesamping nya "aku tau kalian bertiga melihat nya" "ya kami melihatnya, jadi kau harus membayar untuk menutup mulut kami bertiga" jawab lelaki berkulit tan yang diketahui bernama kim jogin atau kai "ya baiklah kalian boleh ikut menghukumnya, hanya saja aku akan kalian tidak boleh memasuki lubang vaginanya, karena itu hanya milikku" jawab chanyeol *ceritanya ini lagi bisik bisik ya* "setidaknya biarkan kami memasuki lubang belakangnya" jawab lelaki seputih susu bernama sehun "ahh baik lah, tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan nya di atap sekolah" "aku yang akan menyediakan tempatnya, kau tenang saja" jawab pria berwajah kalem bernama kris "baiklah kita lakukan sepulang sekolah nanti" jawab chanyeol lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Skip... pulang sekolah

Setelah mendapat sms tempatnya dari kris, Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di kelas dan langsung menuju hotel yang telah di pesan oleh kris. Lalu meng sms Baekhyun bahwa, ada barang yang dia bawa milik Baekhyun dan menyuruh nya untuk datang mengambilnya di hotel, walau Chanyeol sebenarnya sengaja membawa buku Baekhyun yang selalu dia baca agar Baekhyun menghampiri mereka di hotel dan tidak merasa curiga.

Karena itu buku yang penting Baekhyun datang ketempat yang di sms Chanyeol, dan dia sangat bersyukur karna Chanyeol tidak membobol vaginanya hari ini, karena dia berani bersumpah vaginanya masih sakit dan untuk berjalan pun dia membutuhkan banyak tenaga, karena menahan sakit.

Setelah sampai di hotel dia lalu menanyakan pada resepsionis, setelah menanyakan dia langsung menuju kamar nomor 614 di lantai 21, setelah sampai dia memencet bel, dan pintu terbuka menampilkan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyuruhnya masuk dulu, baekhyun masuk dan duduk di kursi, yang ada di sana, Chanyeol ijin kekamar mandi dulu, saat baekhyun duduk datanglah sehun, dia langsung meremas vagina baekhyun *Baekhyun kan ga pake celana dalam* Baekhyun langsung terlonjak dan berdiri, tapi dari belakang ada yang meremas payudaranya dengan sangat keras, dan jika kalian menebak itu kai berarti kalian tepat, Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan itu dan berlari keluar tapi sayang nya pintu terkunci.

Lalu ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya mendudukan nya di kursi sambil memegangi Baekhyun,kalian tau itu siapa? Itu adalah kris, dan datanglah Chanyeol diiringi oleh sehun dan kai, dia menghampiri Baekhyun dan merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Chanyeol "apa yang mau kau lakuakan chan?" Tanya Baekhyun ketakutan "kau tidak ingat? Aku akan memberikan mu hukuman karena tidak menuruti perintah ku" "tap..." belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataan nya, pipinya telah di cengkram oleh sehun dan di masukan obat oleh Chanyeol, saat Baekhyun ingin mengeluarkan obat itu dari mulutnya sehun lebih dulu menahannya, karena rasa pahit yang dia rasakan dengan sangat terpaksa baekhyun menelan obat tersebut, dan setelah itu tidak ada cengkraman di tubuh baekhyun kembali.

Baekhyun merasakan panas di seluruh tubuhnya, payudara nya menegang dan dia menggeliat tidak nyaman, keempat pria yang sedang melihat Baekhyun langsung menyeringai karena obat yang mereka berikan telah bekerja, kai mengambil tali, sedangkan Chanyeol memangku baekhyun dan membawanya ke sebuah besi, yang di sediakan untuk olahraga di sana, mengambil tali yang ada dibawa oleh kai lalu mengikat baekhyun hingga posisinya menjadi menggantung, lalu mengambil baju yang ada di tasnya, sedangkai sehun dan kris sedang melucuti pakaian Baekhyun, lalu memakaikan pakaiaan itu pada baekhyun

Yah itu tidak bisa di sebut pakain, chanyeol lalu mengambil kameranya dan memfoto baekhyun dengan berbagai pose panas, setelah puas dia meminta sehun melepaskan kembali lingerie tersebut, lalu menyuruh kris dan kai agar memegangi kaki bakhyun hingga mengankang dan memfoto vagina yang sudah basah tersebut "sudah selesai, mari kita mulai hukumannya"

Mereka melepaskan ikatan nya lalu membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjang, kris langsung mencium baekhyun dengan ganas sementara kai meremas dan memainkan payudara kanan baekhyun dan sehun payudara kirinya sedangkan Chanyeol sedang mencium pusat bagian tubuh baekhyun, karena merasa tidak tahan mereka ber empat melepaskan celana mereka dan muncullah junior yang panjang dan besar, Chanyeol langsung memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina Baekhyun membuat dia menjerit dan kesempatan itu tidak di sia siakan kris, dia langsung memasukan penisnya kedalam mulut baekhyun dan membiat desahannya teredam, mereka berdua terus memaju mundurkan penis mereka dengan cepat.

Sementara sehun dan kai membiarkan penis mereka di kocok oleh tangan indah Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedah mencapai klimaks nya yang pertama, dan kris juga, dia segera mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut baekhyun lalu menyemburkan nya di perut Baekhyun, dan kai sehun pun sama menyemburkan di badan baekhyun, chanyeol masih setia dengan vagina Baekhyun tapi bedanya dia sekarang berada di bawah Baekhyun, dan posisi Baekhyun menungging suhun memperhatikan lubang anal Baekhyun mengambil madu yang ada di meja dan memasukan madu tersebut kedalam lubang anal baekhyun, lalu menyedotnya hingga habis, lalu langsung memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang anal Baekhyun lalu memasukan dan terus memompa dengan sangat brutal, sedangkan kai sedang mencengkram rambut Baekhyun dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya, kris sedang mendapat service dari tangan baekhyun, lalu...

TBC

maaf ya kalau banyak typo, ini di tulis di handphone loh, pegel, maaf kalau kurang panjang ya, maaf kalau kurang hot ya.


	6. part 6

**maaf kalau saya upnya telat**

alasannya karena saya sedang banyak tugas, belum yang satu beres nambah lagi 1, apalagi harus ada pementasan drama buat TA seni budaya, kan kalau gini waktu luang diisi buat latihan drama kan jadi susah mau up cepet juga.

Ehh kok ini malah curhat, yaudah lah dari pada nunggu lama kita langsung kembali ke cerita yang alurnya kecepetan cuss...

Lalu... mereka semua terus menerus memaju mundur kan badan mereka, dan ya tidak ada yang berani memasuki vagina Baekhyun karena itu salah satu syarat dari Chanyeol dan juga tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sperma mereka di dalam tubuh Baekhyun karena itu juga syarat yang di berikan Chanyeol.

Lalu bagaimana mereka kalau sudah mau orgasme? Mereka menyiramkan nya ke badan Baekhyun, bahkan ini sudah jam 8 malam, dan lihatlah Baekhyun, dia sudah seperti manusia bermandikan sperma.

Dan mereka meraih orgasme mereka secara bersamaan entah yang keberapa kali "sudah sekarang kalian pulang" itu suara Chanyeol "hey tapi kami belum puas" jawab kris dan diangguki oleh duo kopi susu "kau tidak liat, Baekhyun sudah bermandikan sperma, dan bahkan dia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, kalian tidak kasian hah? Aku takut orang tuanya pulang lebih awal" "hah baiklah, ayo kita pulang sekarang" jawab kris pasrah

Setelah mereka bertiga pulang Chanyeol memandikan Baekhyun dan memakai kan kembali baju seragam Baekhyun, lalu menggendong nya dan membawa pulang Baekhyun, bersyukur lah kau Chanyeol karna orang tua baekhyun belum pulang, chanyeol lalu meletakan Baekhyun di kamarnya mengecup keningnya dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur.

Saya percepat aja ya, katanya mau liat Chanyeol menyesal, kalau ga di percepat tahun depan baru chanyeol menyesal, beri tanggapan kalian mau Chanyeol kesiksanya lama atau bentar? Ok

Ada yang aneh di kediaman byun, seharusnya mereka gembira karena hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Baekhyun apalagi dia mendapat nilai terbaik di sekolah, ya seharusnya mereka bangga, tapi yang terjadi hari ini hanya ada tangisan Baekhyun dan sang kakak yang tengah menenangkan adik sematawayang nya itu.

Apa yang terjadi? Ohh mari kita lihat kejadian sebelumnya

Berawal dari 2 bulan yang lalu saat Chanyeol yang menyetubuhi Baekhyun selama acara kemah berlangsung, dan kalian tau? Baekhyun tidak meminum obat nya, dan apa yang terjadi setelah minggu lalu Baekhyun terus saja muntah, dan bahkan hari ini dia tidak berhenti bolak balik kekamar mandi, dan itu membuat nyonya dan tuan Byun khawatir apalagi baekboom dan mereka memutuskan untuk memeriksa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

Dan akhirnya mereka hanya kaget saat mendengar perkataan dari sang dokter bahwa Baekhyun tengah mengandung dengan usia kandungan 3 minggu, orang tua mana yang tidak kaget saat mendengar anak perempuan mereka hamil diluar nikah, ohh tidak bencana besar bagi mereka, tuan dan nyonya Byun hanya tersenyum dan pamit undur diri, sedangkan Baekboom dia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu, 'bagaimana bisa, adikku tidak mungkin melakukan hal bejat seperti itu' yah begitulah yang dipikirkan Baekboom sedangkan Baekhyun dia menangis, bukan menangis bahagia tapi tangisan penyesalan, 'jika saja dia bisa lebih tegas, dan tidak takut terhadap Chanyeol mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi' jika jika dan jika, itulah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

Tapi walau pun baekhyun berkata banyak jika hari ini, semuanya tidak akan kembali seperti semula, ia kan? Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menangis dan menangis, dan sekali lagi jika walau dia menangis sampai air matanya habis pun semuanya tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula kembali.

Dan itulah kisah beberapa jam yang lalu, dan saat Baekhyun sudah menjelaskan semuanya tuan Byun makin marah apalagi dia adalah Chanyeol adalah anak dari sahabatnya "kita akan pergi ke amerika, dan urus anak mu di sana kami akan membantu mu untuk mengurus anak itu dan jangan pikirkan kembali pria bajingan itu, yang perlu kau perhatikan adalah anak mu, dan kembali lanjutkan kulian mu disana setelah kau melahirkan"

"Appa...hiks" Baekhyun langsung berlari dan memeluk tuan Byun dengan erat "hiks... terima hiks... kasih" "kau anak appa, dan bukan ini kesalahan mu, walau jika kau bilang lebih awal kita bisa mencegah semua ini" balas tuan Byun sambil mengusap usap kepala anak perempuannya itu "maafkan.. hiks aku... appa hiks..." "shutt, ini bukan kesalahan mu sayang sekarang bersiap lah, kita akan pergi ke amerika hari ini sayang" "terima kasih appa hiks, aku menyayangimu" "appa juga menyayangimu sayang, Baekboom pesan tiket ke amerika, dan beritahu mr. Ben untuk menyiapkan mansion kita disana, dan bilang bahwa kita akan pindah kesana" "baik appa aku akan menyiapkan segalanya" jawab Baekboom dan langsung menghubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya

Ok kita tinggalkan keluarga Byun dan kita lihat pesta kelulusan di sekolah mereka

Seorang pria tengah berdiri mondar mandir di depan pintu aula, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol dia tengah menunggu Baekhyun, dia sangat merindukan gadis nya itu, dia melihat kotak beludru warna merah iti lalu tersenyum, yah dia berencana melamar Baekhyun dan menjadikan dirinya, milik Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol cukup khawatir apalagi baekhyun akan menyampaikan pidato karena dia mendapatkan nilai terbaik, dan saat MC sudah memulai acaranya orang tua Chanyeol menghampiri Chanyeol "ada apa nak? Acara akan segera di mulai ayo kita masuk"tanya ibu Chanyeol "Baekhyun belum datang eomma, apalagi dia harus menyampaikan pidato nya nanti" "kau jangan khawatir dobi, mungkin dia terjebak macet, ato sekarang masuk, acara sudah akan di mulai" itu kakak perempuan chanyeol yang menjawab "baiklah" jawab chanyeol pasrah

Hari ini keluarga byun sedang barada di dalam jet pribadi mereka, karena mereka akan pindah ke amerika, Baekhyun yang tengah tidur karena terlalu lelah menangis, dan tuan Byun yang tengah berbincang dengan Baekboom "batalkan semua kontrak dengan park corp" "tapi mereka akan bingun jika kita tiba tiba membatalkan semua kontrk appa" "biarkan appa yang menguris hal itu boom, kamu hanya perlu menangani pembatalan kontrak itu" "baik appa" "sekertaris kang tolong urus surat surat pemindahan kewarganegaraan kami" "baik tuan"

Chan prov

Ohh hari yang menyebalkan bagi Park Chanyeol setelah tadi pidato yang seharusnya di sampaikan oleh Baekhyun malah di ganti oleh kyungsoo, dan saat dia pulang dia mendapatkan kabar bahwa keluarga Byun pindah, dan sialnya lagi tidak ada yang tau mereka pindah kemana, dan kalian tau apa yang bisa membuat hari ini lebih sial? Dia mendengar dari ayahnya bahwa keluarga byin telah membatalkan semua kontrak mereka dengan perusahaan keluarga ku, dan kalian tau apa yang menjadi kan ini hari yang paling sial, keluarga Byun bilang bahwa alasan mereka membatalkan kontrak itu karena aku? Ohh hell apa salah ku dalam hal ini, yaampun

Chan prov end

Saat ini tuan Park sedang mencoba menghubungi tuan Byun, untuk menyelesaikan masalah pembatalan kontrak ini, mereka bingung setengah mati, karena tuan Byun bilang semua kontrak batal karena anak bungsu mereka Park Chanyeol, yang mereka pertanyakan adalah apa kesalahan anak mereka itu?

TBC

Gimna, udah panjang? Kayaknya belum ya, ini nulisnya di handphone juga,

Penyiksaan Chanyeol akan segera di mulai hahahah (ketawa jahat)

Kayanya alurnya makin kecepetan deh ya?

Maafkan saya yang telat up,

 _kritik dan saran di perlukan, vote nya juga jangan lupa_


	7. chapter 7

Keluarga Byun adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di korea selatan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang desain arsitektur, cafe, hotel dan resort bahkan perusahaan mereka telah membangun banyak cabang di berbagai negara.

Lalu mengapa mereka tinggal di rumah sederhana 2lantai di korea, bahkan tidak ada maid disana? Walau pun mereka juga memiliki mansion di korea, hanya saja mereka jarang memakainya, Karena menurut nyonya Byun dia masih mampu mengurus rumah dan keluarga tanpa bantuan maid dirumah yang sederhana, ya sederhana tapi berkelas.

Mereka juga memiliki unit apartemen mewah di berbagai negara sedangkan di Amerika Serikat tepatnya di Cambridge, Massachusetts mereka mempunyai mansion yang megah dan mewah.

(Byun siwon, im yoon-ah'byun yoon-ah/yoona', byun Baekboom, Byun Baekhyun)

Sedangkan keluarga Park adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar ke 2 di korea selatan bergerak di bidang otomotif dan juga restoran.

Mereka juga tinggal di rumah yang cukup sederhana, sama seperti keluarga byun, tapi mereka punya mansion di korea, dan juga punya apartemen di berbagai negara.

(Park donghae, jessica jung' jessica park', park yoora, park Chanyeol)

byun siwon dan park donghae adalah sahabat, dan merupakan rekan kerja yang bahkan tidak pernah ada masalah sebelumnya, dan itulah yang membuat mereka bingung, siwon bilang kerjasama batal karena Chanyeol, tapi mereka bingun, anak mereka salah apa di sini?

1 hari setelah pembatalan kontrak itu akhirnya tuan byun dapat di hubungi kembali

Percakapan via telepon

"Kenapa kau membatalkan kontraknya siwon? Kau bilang bahwa ini salah anak ku, tapi apa salah dia sampai sampai kau membatalkan semuka kontrak kerjasama kita? Aku tidak mengerti" "kau ingin tau apa kesalahan anakmu itu donghae? Anak mu itu menyetubuhi anak ku, dan memotret nya dengan keadaan telanjang, dan kau tau bahkan dia memakaikan banyak alat sex ke badan anakku, menjadikan foto telanjang sebagai ancaman agar dia mau melakukan sex dengan nya lagi, dan itu bukan terjadi sekali bahkan berkali kali, sampai dia hamil" teriak tuan byun "app...pa kau bilang?" "Yah dia menyetubuhi anak ku dan memakaikan alat sex di tubuhnya, kau tau seberapa tersiksanya anak ku karna kelakuan bejat Chanyeol mu itu hah? Bahkan dia tidak sadarkan diri hari ini karna dia terlalu banyak menangis dan menyalahkan bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya, dan aku mohon pada anak mu agar tidak mencari Baekhyun ku lagi, karna dia sudah cukup menderita, berada di dekat anak mu itu dan kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan merawat cucu ku dengan baik" tut... tuan byun mematikan secara sepihak teleponnya

Tuan Park masih belum percaya dengan apa yang di katakan sahabatnya itu, tapi buat apa siwon membohongi nya? Bahkan selama mereka bersahabat mereka tidak pernah menyimpan rahasia sedikit pun, rahang tuan Park mulai mengeras "CHANYEOL... KEMARI KAU" teriak tuan park, karena teriakan nya yang keras semua orang turun untuk menghampiri tuan park "ada apa sayang kenapa kau teriak teriak?" Tanya nyonya park kepada suaminya itu "ya appa kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanya yoora "mna chanyeol?" Bukan nya menjawab tuan park malah balik bertanya "aku disini appa, apa appa sudah mendapatkan kabar dimna baekhyun berada aku ingin melamar Baekhyun" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghampiri tuan park, dan saar sudah sampai di depan tuan park Bhug... *anggap aja itu suara pukulan ok* tuan park langsung memukul rahang anak laki lakinya itu sampai Chanyeol tersungkur "apa yang kaulakukan?" Teriak nyonya park sambil menghampiri chanyeol "tanyakan pada anak kesayangan mu itu, apa yang dia lakukan kepada Baekhyun sampai sampai siwon membatalkan semua kontrak dan bahkan persahabatan ku dengan nya, sudah berada di ujung tanduk" teriak tuan park.

Chanyeol langsung kaget, apa Baekhyun menceritakan hal ini pada keluarganya? "Dan kau tau anak kesayangan mu ini telah menanam benih nya di dalam baekhyun hingga menghasilkan, seorang bayi dia dalam rahimnya" nyonya park langsung kaget mendengar penjelasan suaminya itu.

Chanyeol langsung kaget, apa dia akan menjadi ayah sekarang? Dia senang? Tentu karna dia akan menjadi ayah, "lalu dimna Baekhyun sekarang, aku akan melamarnya kalau begitu, aki bahkan sudah menyiapkan cincin yang cantik dengan inisial namaku dan baekhyun appa" tuan park berdecih "kau pikir Baekhyun mau menikahi mu setelah apa yang kau lakukan badanya? Bahkan siwon bilang badaku agar kau tidak mendekati Baekhyun lagi, karna dia sudah cukup menderita berada disisimu selama ini"

Chanyeol kaget "tapi appa dia anak ku juga, dia juga darah daging ku bagai mna bisa paman Byun melarang ku untuk bertemu anak ku dan juga ibu dari anakku?" "Karna kau melakukan hal yang salah sejak awal, jika kau mencintainya seharusnya kau menyatakan nya, dan bilang pada appa, kalau kau ingin menikahi Baekhyun, mungkin dengan begitu appa akan membantu mu dengan menungang kan mu dulu dengan Baekhyun, tapi kau malah membuat kesalahan besar seperti ini, tanpa mau tau sebab akibat dari perbuatan mu itu, bukan hanya kau tidak akan mendapatkan Baekhyun tapi kau juga tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan nya kembali"

Tuan park langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol "yeol apa kamu juga melakukan hal yang sama saat eomma menyuruhmu menginap untuk menemani Baekhyun saat itu?" "Ya eomma" "kenapa chan kenapa?" "Aku... aku" Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa menjawab, air mata telah menggenang di matanya dan siap untuk meluncur keluar, hatinya sakit dan di penuhi dengan penyesalan yang tidak berujung, 'bisakah waktu di ulang kembali? Mungkin jika aku tidak melakukan hal itu Baekhyun tidak akan pergi, andai saja dia bisa mengendalikan nafsunya' dan air matanyavpun tidak dapat di tahan lagi dan meluncur melewati pipi Chanyeol.

Ibunya meninggalkan Chanyeol menyusul suaminya dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti keluar, yoora menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memeluknya "kau bodoh dobi, bodoh hiks... kenapa kau hiks lakukan hal itu? Hiks lihat sekarang, kau ditinggalkan karena perbuatan mu sendiri" "nona bagai mana ini, Baekhyun pergi? Bahkan aku tidak tau dia dimna sekarang, aku harus bagai mna sekarang nona?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menangis di pelukan yoora "ini sudah terjadi, tenangkan dirimu, dan aku akan mencoba untuk menghubungi Baekhyun kau tenang saja, aku akan membantu mu"

6 years later

Chanyeol sudah dia angkat menjadi ceo di perusahaan keluarga park, apa dia punya pacar? Jawabannya adalah tidak, karna dia akan menunggu Byun Baekhyun dan juga anaknya, bahkan dia tidak tai bagaimana kabar dari Baekhyun anaknya, laki laki atau perempuan? Bahkan dia tidak tau itu ayah macam apa dia?

Tok tok tok "masuk" "hai dude, kenapa kau murung seperti itu hah?" "Kau tau sehun, aku bahkan belum bisa menemukan dia di mna pun sampai sekarang" "ahh apa kau masih memikirkan Baekhyun?" "Tentu, bahkan setiap malam aku terus memimpikan nya, sampai sampai rasa menyesal ini tidak mau pergi" "aku juga merasa bersalah, tapi bagai mna pun kau jangan patah semangat"

Sebenarnya yoora pernah menghubungi Baekhyun dan di angkat hanya saja Baekhyun berpesan bahwa dia tidak mau chanyeol tau, dan karna rasa bersalah atas adiknya itu, dan pada akhirnya yoora tidak pernah memberi tahu Chanyeol di mna baekhyun berada, tapi yang jadi masalah baekhyun tidak mai memberikan nama, foto, dan jenis kelamin, anak Chanyeol sampai sekarang.

"Bagai mna nona sudah ada kabar?" "Tidak chan aku belum mendapatkan kabar apapun mengenai baekhyun"

Ok mari kita tinggal kan korea dan menuju amerika...

"Sayang ayo cepat ganti baju dulu, mama harus pergi kerumah sakit, kan kau juga harus sekolah" "no mom, aku tidak mau sekolah"teriak seorang anak laki laki "jackson jika kau tidak mau memakai baju mu aku akan memotong sesuatu yang menggantung itu(?)" Teriak seseorang di bawah yang tidak lain adalah Baekboom ahh atau kita bisa panggil daniel "Tidak..." teriak jakson sambil berlari kepada ibunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan byun Baekhyun atau kita bisa panggil gabriella protea.

Kalian ingat dia, ahh mna mungkin lupa ia kan, baekhyun sekarang sudah menjadi seorang dokter bedah di salah satu rumah sakit yang ada di amerika, dia belajar di harvard university, tentu saja jurusan kedokteran, dia lulus 1 tahun yang lalu, dia memiliki putra bernama byun jackson, kenapa tidak pakai marga park? Karena ini adalah nama yang di berikan tuan byun sendiri.

Jackson sudah berumur 5 tahun dan sekarang sudah masuk taman kanak kanak.

Setelah jackson dan Baekhyun sampai di ruang makan mereka

Baekhyun mendudukan jackson "god morning grandma, grandpa, uncle" "morning jackson" jawab mereka bertiga berbarengan "lihat lah cucu kakek sudah besar, dan sekarang sudah mau berangkat sekolah hemm" "ia dong masa jack kecil mulu, jack kan sekarang udah besar" "ia besar, tapi mandi dan berganti pakaian pun harus di bujuk dulu" balas Baekhyun "mom..." rengek jackson "hem baiklah, sekarang sarapan, ada dokumen yang tertinggal di ruangan mommy, jadi mommy akan mengambil dulu, nanti mommy akan antarkan jack ke sekolah ok" "ok mom"

Baekhyun mengambil berkas pasien di ruangan kerjanya

"Nah ini dia" kata baekhyun, lalu kembali lagi keruang makan, dan makan bersama, "jack minum susunya, dan ayo kita berangkat, ini sudah terlambat" "sebentar mom" jackson turun dari kursinya menghampiri tuan dan nyonya byun dan juga Baekboom dan mencium mereka bergantian, "dah grandma, grandpa, uncle, jack sekolah dulu ya" "hati hati sayang"

Di jalan

"Kalau mommy bisa yang jemput kamu nanti mommy, tapi kalau ga sempat, paman kang yang akan menjemput mu ok" "ok mom" jawab jackson sambil tersenyum "anak pintar, nanti di sekolah jangan nakal nakal ya, dengerin kata guru ya sayang" "iya mom"

Setelah sampai di sekolah baekhyun mengantarkan jackson masuk dan mencium keningnya lalu pergi kerumah sakit.

Di korea (ceritanya ini 1 hari sebelum kejadian di rumah Baekhyun ya)

Di sebuah cafe terdapat 5 orang anak adam yang sedang ngobrol dan minum coffee, "chan kita akan ke Cambridge untuk liburan, kau mau ikut?" Tanya sehun "kau enak bersama luhan, kai bersama kyungsoo, lah aku jadi obat nyamuk kalian gitu?" Jawab Chanyeol, keempat orang itu lalu tertawa "tidak tidak kau tidak akan jadi obat nyamuk kok chan" jawab perempuan bernama luhan "hah baiklah, kapan kita akan berangkat?" "Hari ini sekitar 2 jam lagi" jawab kai enteng "hey bahkan aku belum menyiapkan Apapun" jawab chanyeol "tenang saja kami menyuruh kakak mu untuk menyiapkan keperluan mu kita hanya perlu, kebandara sekarang, barang barang sudah di bawakan ke bandara, bagai mana?" "Hah baiklah, kai kau kapan menikah dengan kyungsoo?" "Mungkin 2 atau 3 bulan lagi ia kan baby soo" "hmm, terserah, dan ingat kita pisah kamar di sana ok" "kita menginap di villa ku yang ada di sana kok, jadi kau bebas memilih kamar mu di sana" jawab luhan "terima kasih lu, kau memang yang terbaik" balas kyungsoo senang, kai hanya bisa mendengus.

Skip...

"Akhirnya sampai juga" kata sehun sambil melihat luhan *ceritanya disini sehun sama luhan itu udah nikah ya, 2buoan yang lalu gitu ok* sehun panik melihat wajah pucat milik luhan "hey sayang, kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat sekali" "aku tidak apa apa hanya sedikit pusing" "sebaiknya kita kedokter saja hun, dan kalian berdua ke villa, aku luhan dan sehun akan ke rumah sakit dulu" "baiklah hati hati di jalan ya" mereka bertiga pergi ke rumah sakit

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit mereka menemui dokter kandungan sedangkan Chanyeol menunggu di kursi tunggu, dan tanpa di sengaja iris matanya melihat seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan, dan saat kedua oris mata itu bertemu, ingin rasanya Chanyeol menghentikan waktu saat itu juga, tapi...

Saat dia akan memanggil nya...

"Gabriella..."

TBC

Gimana udah panjang belum? Sebenarnya kemarin juga udah bisa up sih tapi yah nambahin dulu biar agak panjang lagi, ini ada sekitar 1800 kata lebih loh

Seperi biasa ngetik di handphone


	8. chapter 8

Ep sebelumnya

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit mereka menemui dokter kandungan sedangkan Chanyeol menunggu di kursi tunggu, dan tanpa di sengaja iris matanya melihat seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan, dan saat kedua oris mata itu bertemu, ingin rasanya Chanyeol menghentikan waktu saat itu juga, tapi...

Saat dia akan memanggil

Part8

"Gabriella..."

Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, dia baekhyun tapi kenapa lelaki itu memanggilnya gabriella?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada suster pria tersebut "sudah terjadi kecelakaan mobil, dan sekarang pasiennya sedang di bawa kesini, kita harus segera menyiapkan operasi" "siapkan ruangan nya sekarang" "baik"

Bahkan Baekhyun melupakan bahwa dia baru saja bertemu pria yang hampir merusak seluruh kehidupannya.

Disisi lain Chanyeol masih terdiam dengan banyak pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya, tapi lamunannya terhenti karena ada seseorang yang menepuk punggung nya "heyy, aku punya kabar gembira, luhan tengah mengandung anakku"cerita sehun dengan girang "benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol "ya, tapi kenapa kau melamun?" "Aku melihat Baekhyun tadi" pasangan itu langsung membulatkan matanya "aku tau kau sangat merindukan nya, bahkan untuk perusahaan korea yang ingin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya pun sangat susah, jadi sangat sulit untuk kita mencari informasi keberadaannya" Chanyeol langsung menunjuk, seseorang yang sedang menaiki bangkar yang terdapat orang yang terbaring dengan penuh darah *kaya di film dots lohh ngerti ga?* sehun dan luhan langsung melotot, sehun dengan rasa bersalah nya, dan luhan dengan rasa rindunya.

"Itu baekhyun, tapi seorang memanggilnya dengan nama gabriella, aku bahkan tak tau haris bagaimana" jawab Chanyeol putus asa "kita akan mencari tau tentang dia, mungkin benar dia itu baekhyun, sekarang kita pulang, lalu istirahat ok" Chanyeol hanya dapat mengangguk dan mengikuti pasangan itu.

Skip...

Keesokan harinya sehun sudah mendapat info yang dia ingin kan, yaitu tengtang gabriella

"Gabriella adalah seorang dokter ahli bedah lulusan harvard university, dia anak dari byun siwon dan byun yoona dan dia memiliki seorang kakak bernama daniel, dan anda pasti sudah tau keluarga byun, dan juga diketahui bahwa gabriella sudah memiliki seorang putra, tapi khalayak masih belum tau siapa putra dari keluarga itu tuan" "ahh baiklah, kau boleh pergi" kata sehun "saya permisi" setelah pria tadi pergi "see dia adalah Baekhyun chan" "aku akan kerumah sakit itu lagi hari ini"

Skip

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Chanyeol menghampiri receptionis "aku ingin bertemu dengan dokter gabriella" "maaf tuan dokter gabriella sedang berada di ruang operasi saat ini, dan setelah ini makan siang, mungkin anda bisa menemui nya sesudah makan siang, bagaimana?" "Baiklah tak apa aku akan menunggu"

Setelah hampir 2 jam menunggu dia melihat Baekhyun berjalan bersama seorang pria, dari pakaian nya sih dia juga dokter, dan mereka kelihatan nya akrab sekali karena sekarang mereka sedang tertawa bersama tapi saat baekhyun akan masuk ke lift mereka berpisah, Chanyeol tidak ingin menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini langsung berlari kearah lift yang akan tertutup rapat sedikit lagi, tapi Chanyeol beruntung dia berhasil menahan pintu lift itu dengan sepatunya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun yang baru saja menahan pintu lift itu adalah Chanyeol tapi dia langsung bisa merubah ekspresi nya menjadi biasa kembali "hay baek" tidak ada jawaban "ahh maaf maksudku gabriella" Baekhyun cukup terkejut karena dia mengetahui nama yang ia pakai di amerika "apa kau masih marah padaku? Aku sungguh minta maaf, kau tau aku mencoba untuk mela..." "tidak cukupkah kau memberikan penderitaan kepada ku dulu, kumohon aku sudah bahagia dengan hidupku saat ini dan kau jangan merusaknya lagi" potong Baekhyun, dan bahkan dia tidak menatap Chanyeol "aku tau kesalahan ku ini sangat besar bahkan kata maaf sebanyak apapum tidak bisa menghapuskan semua kesalahku ini tapi aku mohon maaf kan aku" ting lift berbunyi menandakan Baekhyun sudah sampai di lantai teratas dimana ruangannya berada dan dia langsung berjalan tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas nya saja lalu menyusul Baekhyun dan meminta orang yang ada di depan ruang Baekhyun untuk menemui Baekhyun karena dia sudah membuat janji

"Silahkan masuk" "terimakasih" setelah masuk "untuk apa lagi kau kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun "jika kau tidak ingin menerima ku sebagai Chanyeol, maka terima aku sebagai pasien mu karena aku disini ingin menemui dokter yang akan merawat ku" "hah... baiklah silahkan duduk" Chanyeol tersenyum dan lantas duduk di depan Baekhyun "jadi apa keluhan anda?" Tanya Baekhyun "saya merasakan sakit kepala" "jikau sakit kepala kau bisa kebawah dan ada beberapa dokter yang bisa menanganimu" "tapi aku ingin kau yang merawat ku" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum "aku dokter ahli bedah bukan sepesialis sakit kepala" "aku tau, mungkin kau bisa melakukan ct-scan kepada ku mungkin saja aku mendapat penyakit yang parah" Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu menghubungi seseorang, setelah selesai dan saat akan memberitau sesuatu pada Chanyeol ada yang berteriak padanya "MOMMY..." membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan esistensinya ke arah pintu dan dia melihat anak kecil yang masuk dan berlari ke arah nya lalu memeluknya "i miss you mom" kata jackson, yah anak itu adalah jackson "hahaha i miss you too baby, tapi kau kesini bersama siapa?" "Aku kesini bersama..." "bersama ku gab" sahut pria itu, bahkan semua yang ada disana mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih bingung dengan anak yang memanggil Baekhyun mommy, apa itu anak nya? Tapi siapa pria ini, itulah pertanyaan yang ada di otak Chanyeol "ohh tidak apa, tapi kenapa kau menjemput nya, bukankah kau punya jadwal di kantor?" Pekerjaan ku sudah selesai dan aku akan kesini ingin makan siang dengan mu, lihat aku membawa banyak makanan" "ahh kau baik sekali tapi aku ada pasien dulu, kau duduk dulu nanti kita makan bersama, dan kamu juga sayang duduk disana ya" "ok mom" "baiklah kau bisa kelantai 3 untuk melakukan ct-scan dan perawat disana akn menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada tubuh mu, mungkin jika iti cukup berbahaya mereka akan menghubungi dokter ella untuk melakukan penangannan lebih lanjut terhadapmu, dan jika iti benar ella akan memberikan mu resep obatnya" "tapi..." "kau bisa keluar sekarang" potong Baekhyun

Chanyeol berjalan dengan gontai dan melihat baekhyun yang menghampiri pria tadi, apakah itu suaminya? Dan itu anak mereka? Tapi kenapa dia merasa bahwa itu adalah anak nya, bahkan jika dilihat Baekhyun sangat bahagia dengan pria itu, tapi jika dulu ayah nya bilang bahwa Baekhyun mengandung anaknya mungkin akan seumuran dengan anak yang tadi, tapi siapa pria itu? Dia sangat bingung sekarang, dia harus mencari tahu itu setelah ini

Dan pria itu...

Bernama...

Tunggu aja episode selanjutnya ok

TBC

Hahaha gimana ceritanya makin ngacokah?

Maaf baru up sekarang tugas proposalku baru beres dan it **u** juga belum tentu bener hah jadi sedih

Maaf kalau munkin nanti bakalan up agak lama tapi aku usahain secepetnya up deh, soalnya besok libur hahaha

Kritik dan saran diperlukan

Sampai jumpa nanti


End file.
